Ikotsugakure Training 9-1-13
Participants Ryu Riku, Senju Kurama A Day at the Pond LightFang: -Riku would be sitting by the community pond near the main gate of Ikotsugakure in his everyday attire. Dressed down from the normal shinobi attire as he wasn't on duty at this hour. He would be sitting here thinking over the loss of a couple of his greatest friends. Riku normally mourns this way by taking smoothed over rocks and skipping them along the surface. The soft patter the rock made against the water was usually a calming sound to Riku, but it wasn't working today for some reason. Riku could really use something to distract him frm the pain inside him at the moment. He would stard up and start to walk out onto the water. Using the water walking technique he gathered chakra to the center of his feet and evenly displaced it to allow him to stand on the water easily. Taking in the moment he became aware of his surroundings and knelt down to begin meditating in the middle of the pond.- defler: *Kurama Senju had just awakened from his after noon nap in the forest near his house, he slowely got up from the tree he was sleeping against, the noise of birds was overwhelming, they all seemed so in tune with eachother. Kurama loved the sound of birds it made him feel at peace. He slowely streched his arms and leggs as he let out a small yawn that was covered up by his right hand. He moves his hands into his pockets and started walking towards the main gate where a pound was located. After a small walk Kurama arrived at the main gate still having a sleepy expression on his face, he looked arround himself to what everyone was doing as his eyes spotted Riku meditating on the pound. Kurama slowely made his way towards the pound as he took out some left over food he had in a small bag in his pocket, he always had some food with him to give to the animals. He opened the bag slowely reaching inside of it taking out some of the leftovers as he let them fall into the waters for the ducks to eat, before you could count to 4 all the ducks arround and inside the pound were making thei way towards the left overs. Kurama would sit down on a rock next to the pound watching the animals eat the food with statisfied expression. He kept looking towards Riku and then back at the animals, he didn't want to disturb Riku's meditating so he stayed quiet and just sat there watching.* LightFang: -Riku looked up from his place in the center of the pond to see Kurama feeding ducks at the edge of the water. He decided helping a genin get further in life was a good enough distraction for him so he got up and walked over to him. On his way there he ended up scaring the ducks away, but he was now standing infront of Kurama. He spoke out to him saying, "Hey kid how goes the ninja training? learning any cool tricks yet?" He looked off to the other side of the pond wear the ducks were now resting after being scared away from the kid giving them food. "So anyway kid, have you learned how to use your chakra in the form of a nature yet?"- defler: *Kurama would at the ducks swimming over to the otherside of the pound as he aimed his eyes at Riku that started speaking to him. Kurama scratched his head as replied No not yet, I have yet to learn those kind of tricks. He would show Riku a kind and warm smile as he opened his mouth once again, Where are my manners, the name is Kurama, Kurama Senju. He said on a friendly tone towards Riku as he streched out his hand for a handshake. His shuriken necklace giving of a bright shine from the sun shining straight on it. His black pants and shirt a bit dirty from him having slept against a tree in the forest making it look like he hadn't washed his clothing in a few days.* A Nature of a Kind LightFang: -Riku smirked as he went to shake the kid's hand. "My name is Riku Ryu," He said as he took his hand and gave it a squeeze. In that moment Riku let a small bit of his chakra out and formed it into electricity, flowing it against Kurama's hand to shock him like a toy shocker does," and lightning is my nature." He took away from the hands shake and reached into his pocket. He pulled out a small card, white in color. "This is a chakra sheet, If you run your chakra through it it will tell you what your most common nature." Riku started to flow his chakra into the paper the same way as he did to Kurama's hand, and the paper wrinkled up towards where Riku was holding it. "As i said before, I am a lightning nature. That is why it wrinkled up." Riku took out another paper and handed it to Kurama. "Run your chakra through this. If it wrinkles you have lightning like me. Also it could split in half for wind, become damp for water, turn brittle and crumble for earth, or incinerater for fire."- defler: *Kurama would get startled by the shock as he quickly pulled his hand back, glaring a bit towards Riku. As soon as Riku starts talking about chakra elements he had quickly drawns Kuramas attention to him as Kurama was very eager to learn about things that interested him, chakra natures was one of those. Kurama payed close attention to the chakra sheet as it started to wrinkle up towards the point where Riku was holding it. Kurama who was totally amazed by what he just saw slowely opened his mouth and yelled That's awsome! His eyes filled with excitement as Riku hands him a paper too. Kurama grabbed the paper with both his hands firmly as he mumbled So I just let it go trough, his eyes focused on the paper in his hands as he starts to let his chakra flow into it. Nothing happens at first as Kurama has a bit of trouble concentrating since he was so excited about it, but after a brief moment the paper starts to show signs of it turning to dirt at the edges and starting to crumble away starting from the sides going towards the inside of the paper till nothing remains in Kuramas hands. Kurama yelled full of excitement I did it! so my nature is.. Hmmm.. Kurama scratched his head for a bit Earth, right? He asked raising his eyebrow towards Riku who was standing infront of him with his wrinkled paper in his hand.* LightFang: -Riku laughed softly at the boy's excitement. "Thats correct. Fitting for a senju, wouldnt doubt you to have water hidden in there as well. But that is a story for another day. Right now you know your nature is Earth. However, now you need to learn it." Riku bent down and picked up a rock. The rock was about the size of his fist and very lumpy. He handed Kurama the rock and spoke again. "Now then, that papaer is made to react to your chakra, this is not. But i want you to make it to. Using nothing but your chakra i want you to chissle this rock down into a perfect skipping stone. Flat smooth and lightweight. This is a test of balance, It will take you some time to be able to even change the rock. But once you figure out how its done, putting to much into it will completely crumble the rock, and to little will barely scratch it. Has to be perfect." Riku stepped aside to gather more rocks placing them at Kurama's feet knowing he will fail a few times and need more.- defler: *Kurama looked a bit confused at first as he took the rock from Riku into both his hands. So I just do the same as with the paper.. Sounds easy enough.. He said softly. As Riku went to gather more rocks Kurama moved himself infront of the rock as he figured this might take a while seeing as Riku had to get more rocks, once he sat down infront of the rock he started concentrating on gathering his chakra in one place and then flowing it into the fist sized rock he had in his hand. Kurama took a deep breath and closed his eyes for a moment, the sound of ducks quacking from the pound and the wind blowing trough his hair was a really nice moment of relaxation, after all that was what he enjoyed alot. After his moment of peace he opens his eyes again and starts flowing his chakra into the rock, the rock starts to shake a little as it completely breaks into pieces. Damn.. Kurama said a little with a little tone of led down in his voice. He wiped away the broken pieces of rock from his pants and throw time to the side as he picked up on of the other rocks Riku had gathered and placed at Kuramas feet. Kurama this time had a plan on using alot less chakra since he used to much last time. As soon a Kurama starts to channal his chakra into the rock it starts to shake, but nothing more then shake, he slowely starts to add more and more till a crack starts forming troughout the middle of the rock till at one point a loud cracking noise can be heard, once again the rock broke, this time not in pieces but in 2 parts, a right and left part. Kurama looked at both sides of the rock seeing it was split cleanly, there were no rough edges on each of the 2 rocks sides, he slowely put the two parts down and clapped his hands together to remove the dirt from the rocks off them. He then moves his right hand upwards wiping away some sweat from his forehead. This is harder then I thought He mumbled to Riku. But never the less Kurama was not planning on giving up yet, he picked up another rock from the pile of rocks at his feet. He took a deep breath once again as he started channeling his chakra, the rock started shaking again but at a steady pace this time, it didn't seem like it would break anytime soon, as if Kurama finally figured out how much was enough to not let it break right away. Kurama closed his eyes, he felt something inside him take over, something instinctivly. With both his eyes closed Kurama started to channel more of his chakra into it again till once again a loud crack is heard, but it didn't stay with one cracking noise but multiple it was a much more controlled sound, as Kurama slowely opened his eyes he looked down into his hands expecting the rock to be broken wrongly again, but to his suprise the rock was chissled down to a perfect skipping stone as Riku wanted it. Oi look! He screamed to Riku holding the skipping stone above his head I did it, I did it! Kurama's bright smile showed how happy he was, it was never hard to see how Kurama was feeling as his expression spoke more then a thousand words could. Kurama stood up and ran with the stone to Riku streching his hands towards him with the stone in them. What's next what's next! He kept asking repeatidly as his excitement was over the top.* Shattered Hope LightFang: -Riku was caught off gaurd by the kid saying he had finished so quickly. "hmm?" He took the skipping stone from Kurama and looked at it closely. It certainly looked proper,but something felt off about it. He placed the stone between his two fingers and then let it sail like a shuriken against the water. The stone made a whistling sound as it was wisked off toward the water. When it struck the watter Riku noticed it didn't make the familure skiping sound. Instead the rock had hit the water and instantly turned to dust on the impact. "Well, i knew it couldn't have been that easy. You either used to much chakra again, or that was just a clump of dirt. Sorry, keep trying." Riku sat down at the edge of the water and dipped his hand in slightly. He moved his fingers slightly in a way to atract fish closer. He used a variation of his Lightning jutsu, Electromagnetic murder, to send an arc of lightning into the fish as they got to close. Using the water as a conducter like this also helped to freshly cook the fish when he shocked them. He would repeat this process waiting for fish to get closer, kill them, cook them, then put them on a stick and sit the over the lake. "If you get hungry go ahead and take one of these fish. I can always catch more"- defler: *Kurama watched as the rock crumbled on the water, he glared annoyed at Riku as he walked back to his spot next to the rock and sat down picking up another rock. Kurama placed both his hands on the rock and channaled his chakra in it, a few cracking noises where heard again as another stepping stone-like stone was created but this one was not smooth, it had rough edges and pointy edges on it, also it weighed alot heavyer then the other one. Kurama looked at it and then raised his arm throwing it to the side. I give up this is impossible he said in a burst of anger. He then stood up slowely getting on one knee next to the water letting his hands lower into the water to clean them. He then walked over to where Riku had put the fish and took one of them starting to eat it. You sure it's possible He asked with his mouth full of fish to Riku, his mouth covered in pieces of the fish he was eating* Turning In LightFang: -Riku looked at the kid and said, "It is possible, but its sorta like playing a game. It can take you a few minutes to learn how to play, but it takes weeks to master it. Only in this case, you learned what your nature is, now you need to learn how to bring it out." Riku placed his hand on the boys head, messing up his hair a bit before dropping it and taking up a fish for himself to eat. In between bits he said, "Tell ya what, we finish this fish off, then we both go home and get some rest. Tomorrow you meet me here bright and early, and we will continue then. Sound good?"- defler: *''Oi oi'' Kurama said as Riku messed up his hair with his hand. He put down the remaining pieces of his fish on the ground next to him. He then replied to Riku's suggestion of doing the rest tomorrow Okay fair enough, but you'll have to wake me up. The 5 minutes following that sentence Kurama explained Riku where he lived and how to reach him. Kurama slowely stood up from his spot. I'm going to head home, some sleep won't be so bad He says in a sleepy voice as he starts walking away from Riku towards his house raising his right arm towards Riku as he walks away See you tomorrow He says as Kurama wanders off into the depth of the shadow from the forest where his house was located. Upon reaching his house in the woods he opens his door and slips out of his sandals straight into his bedroom upstairs, jumping into his futon almost drifting into sleep instantly as he used alot of chakra trying to do the rock training* Results Riku and Kurama earn 2 points. Kurama has a basic understanding of his nature, but cant fully use it.